Utility knives such as are used by workmen in various trades as well as hobbyists are well-known. Such knives generally consist of a handle member and a knife secured to and extending from one end of the handle. The handles of such knives are often longitudinally split to receive the cutting blade therebetween. Bolts, recesses or other means are employed to hold the blade within the handle. The handle must be disassembled at least partially to insert or remove the cutting blade.
The utility knife according to the present invention enables the user to insert or remove the cutting blade from the handle without disassembly of the handle in a minimum amount of time. The cutting blade can be removed and reversed in its position within the handle quickly and safely. A simple guide adjusting button permits the knife user to select the desired amount of cutting edge available and to change the amount of cutting edge according to job requirements. In one position of the guard, the blade is completely covered. Since the blade is fixed within the handle, greater rigidity and safety is achieved.